Kings of Insanity The Rewrite
by Vermiculus-umbra-chorus
Summary: A rewrite of my other SAO story. A story about six other "Beaters" just trying to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my major project, the story that I have been waiting for the proper inspiration. Unlike my other stories this one is not a Naruto story. This is obviously an SAO story. After some thought I have decided that I needed to rewrite this in order to make some more sense of later events. **

**Disclaimer: I own very little and SAO is NOT something I own. The only name I own is Robert.**

**Kings of Insanity**

**Chapter 1: My Brothers and the Black Swordsman.**

Here in Aincrad there are many people that were here since the beginning, the original 10,000 and what not. This story is about seven of these people.

A girl and her friends were walking around a low leveled area and were laughing at each other's jokes. 'My name is Alice Cathey, and I am the 'official' guild leader of the Kings of Insanity. The guild consists of Robert Robinson, our jack-of-all-trades if you would; Lucas Howard, our black-smith; John Robinson, our DPM in boss fights; Laurence Blankenship, our tank; Logan Smith, our potion-mixer; and Joe Cathey, our stealth master and my actual older brother. We are number one in the rankings, our guild symbol is hidden in their eyes while I have it on my shoulder, and no one knows that they are the ones who have been known to help clear bosses while the Knights of the Blood-Oath were fighting.

All six of my brothers were beta-testers and they have been friends since they were all in high school. When they got the game for real, I asked if I could play as well and my older brother agreed and I started playing. The first day was going awesome, I mean my brothers were all so powerful and they knew exactly what to do, then came that moment when we all learned that if you die in the game you die for real; that was the first time I saw all of them pissed at the same time. Not long after they started clearing floors like it was nothing. They even made the guild for the sole purpose of protecting me.

Even now that I'm hanging out with my friends I notice my big brother hanging back, keeping an eye on me. Joe's character was wearing a black cloak, hiding most of his appearance, but by looking closely I saw that he had his dagger and usual armor on, his black jacket was covered by weird looking symbols, and the cloak. His brown hair was short and his eyes were watching my every movement. My friends were all low leveled, just like me. They all noticed my brother but didn't mention a thing, it was something that everyone had gotten used to by now; one of my brothers was always watching me when I went out. They only got involved when we ended up in over our heads. It helped that as guild leader most people assumed I was a higher level than I actually was, most didn't want to mess with a member of the Kings. Anyways I suppose I should describe my own appearance, I was wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt and held a katana at my side on a belt that held up my white pants. My boots were black. The shoulder of my jacket mirrored my arm in that the symbol denoting me as a member of the Kings of Insanity was in plain sight. My long brown hair was tied in a ponytail.'

"Hey Alice, I think that the monster we are hunting is a little further in." My friend Liliana said as she pulled me back to catch up with our party.

"Oh, sorry guys." I said as I caught up and drew my katana. I looked up to the corner of my sight and noticed that Liliana had taken some damage. "Hey Liliana, when did you get hit?"

"Oh, during that last battle, I didn't think it was that bad so I am gonna let my health regeneration take care of it." She replied.

"You should be careful sis." Liliana's brother Ian said. He and Liliana both had similar appearances; I guess being twins in real life was part of that. They both had black hair that covered an eye. Ian's hair covered his left eye and Liliana's covered her right. Their clothes even matched, they both wore black shirts and black pants. The main difference between the two was their weapons; Ian used a rapier and Liliana used a long sword and a shield. The two were my closest friends outside of the guild, and my usual party out here.

"Hey, guys, look it's the creature we are hunting." I said as I pointed at a lizard like creature standing on two legs wielding a club. We had gotten a quest to eliminate this creature for some odd reason or other. Every single second that we waited was a second that the creature could turn its head and see us. I drew my arm back and rushed at the enemy. "Hiōgi." When I got close I swung up, then down, and finished with a thrust that knocked the creature back a small bit. Liliana came forward and threw up her shield and stopped the creatures attack from hitting me before I was able to back up. Ian and I came up and slashed at the creature in an x shaped formation. Liliana finished the creature off with a downward swing of her longsword. "That was easy."

"It only seemed that way because we were able to sneak up on it to begin with. I seriously don't even know how you got that sneaky." Ian said as he sheathed his rapier at his side. As the three walked back to the quest-giver they swore that they were being followed by multiple people.

End of Alice's POV

"Damn it, why now?" Joe muttered as his Hypersense allowed him to see the PK guild that was following Alice and her friends. He quickly sent out a message to the others and switched his dagger for a katana that Lucas had made for the group when they weren't using their own unique skill based weapons. As powerful as he was; he was the one in charge of making sure that no one learned anything about the guild. He then saw the PK guild leader drop down in front of Alice.

"Hey little girl why don't you and your friends just drop your stuff and run away, we might even let you live." The slimy looking man said as he brought out a one-handed axe and smirked.

Alice looked up and noticed that the cursors above the men were red. _'Shit, PK-ers.'_ "What do you want; we are low leveled so you won't get anything good." Alice said as she slowly drew her katana. "You do know what this symbol on the shoulder of my jacket means right?"

"Yeah, that's the symbol for the Kings of Insanity. What do you think that just because you're wearing that I am gonna be scared?" The man then smirked. He drew his axe back and went to slice Alice when the axe was stopped by a katana that was pure blue. He saw that the blade was being held by a man in a black cloak. "Who the fuck are you?"

"My name does not matter, all that matters is that you were about to attack my little sister. I hope you and your boys have said your prayers, because I was just the distraction and time waster." Joe said as five other people in black cloaks teleported into the surrounding area and stood around the PK group. "I suppose I can tell you who you're facing at the moment. You are facing the Kings of Insanity." Joe then cut the man five times in rapid succession and watched as his health bar slowly dropped to zero. "It sucks that we're gonna be orange for a while, but we can handle it."

All the others in cloaks suddenly drew their weapons and began to cut down the rest of the PK-ers. The five teleported out of the area as soon as the people they killed hit the ground and shattered. Alice looked at her brother. "Thanks bro, but why did you guys go orange instead of just knocking them out?"

Joe looks at her. "Cause they attacked you. Had they went on their way and targeted someone else we would have let them live." He then fades away from sight.

Ian looked at Alice. "Those guys are scary sometimes Alice, how do you manage to stay alive with them?"

"They would do whatever it took to keep me safe, so that is how I survive… unfortunately that does not mean that I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. Do you know how scary it is to piss just one of them off?" Alice said, shivering there at the end, remembering how the training session after the first time she snuck off ended.

In town…

Robert was dragging Lawrence behind him as they went towards the info-broker that they knew. "Quit your bitching man, its only gonna hurt for a little bit… okay it's gonna hurt for as long as she wants. Just be happy that Logan is coming along as well otherwise Allissa would be helping in the pain. You knew that I was gonna have to negotiate a price for the information. So suck it up and shut up."

"You traitor." Lawrence said as he unequipped the cloak that was being used to drag him down the street. He was wearing a grey sleeve-less and black shorts as he took off running. He only got so far before he was field kicked by a woman wearing a jacket that had a fur hood. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and the smirk on her face as she kicked the running male. "Ow, I think I failed to escape."

"I also took your teleporting crystals so that you couldn't run. Take your beating like the tank you're supposed to be. Later Sierra, don't kill the guy, just carry on." Robert said as he walked off, his black hair in a tied in a ponytail as he unequipped the cloak he was wearing. Underneath he was wearing a pair of black pants and a red shirt, a skull necklace with red eyes, and a pair of sunglasses on. He smirked as he walked away, hearing the sounds of his friend getting his ass kicked by the info-broker. He had negotiated for the information on the location of a quest with a high reward and the price was to bring Lawrence to the next meeting for the sole purpose of getting his ass kicked. A fair price to be sure.

The short and loyal assistant of Sierra's walked up and sent a list of the guys they had just killed. "The list you requested."

"Thank you Allissa. Why don't you go and help Logan, he was looking for a shop to sell his weaker poisons to." Robert said as he looked over the list of PK-ers. _'So many people are starting to get desperate. We need to get out of here sooner rather than later.' _He then proceeded to teleport away back to the mansion. "Ah, opulence, I has it."

A few days later…

Alice was walking around the Town of Beginnings when she remembered that she _hadn't _sent a message telling the rest where she was going. _'Shit, I completely forgot to tell anyone that I was heading out today. Hopefully none of them have noticed.'_

At the mansion…

"Joe, where is Alice?" Logan asked.

"She should be around here somewhere why?" The sneaky little man replied.

"No one's seen her today." The silence that followed was one of brief anger.

"WHAT!?"

Everyone came running into the room. "What the hell is going on?" Robert asked.

"Alice left without telling us."

"Let's go and collect the little brat." Was Lawrence's reply.

With Alice…

Alice was walking around the field on the first floor when she ran into two people. The first was a guy with a black jacket on and the other was a girl with a red and white outfit. "Ouch, meanie, you should watch where you're going." Alice said as she looked up at the guy.

"Sorry, uh my name is Kirito." He said as he helped her up.

"My name is Asuna." The girl said.

"I'm Alice." She then noticed that Asuna was a member of the Knights of the Blood-Oath. She smirked quickly. Only Kirito noticed.

"So, what are you doing?" Kirito asked.

"_I _am trying to run from six people that scare me." Was her reply, unfortunately sending the wrong message to the two.

"Don't worry; we'll protect you from these scary people." Asuna replied briefly.

A sudden large amount of killing intent crashed down on the three, Alice in particular. The three looked around and saw six people in black cloaks. Kirito and Asuna noticed that each one was an orange player. Kirito and Asuna drew out their weapons as Alice shrunk in on herself. "So _this _is where you went? Alice I hope you are ready for your punishment." One of the men said.

**This is the end of the rewritten Chapter 1. I would like as many honest reviews as possible, mainly due to the fact that this is a rewrite my first story that has nothing to do with Naruto. I will also say that one problem that many seemed to have was just how powerful the characters were and I have decided to that maybe I did make them a little too overpowered, that doesn't mean that they are going to be weak…just not as strong as in the original.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sword Art Online is not my property.**

**Kings of Insanity**

**Chapter 2: Brothers and Explanations!**

Previously…

A sudden large amount of killing intent, crashed down on the three, Alice in particular. The three looked around and saw six people in black cloaks. Kirito and Asuna noticed that each one was an orange player. Kirito along with Asuna drew their weapons, as Alice shrunk in on herself. "So this is where you went... Alice I hope you are ready for your punishment." One of the men said.

Currently…

Alice looked up, noticing that it was Lawrence that spoke in his usual drawl. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

Kirito saw how scared she was. "Don't worry we'll protect you!"

John looked at him, "Hey, kid, maybe you should stay back and stay out of this. Just a suggestion."

Asuna looked at the group of orange players, wondering just what they were after. "Who are you guys?"

Joe looked at her. He nodded to the others and they all smirked. "We are the best of the best, the sole inheritors of all that is insane, WE ARE THE KINGS OF INSANITY!"

Kirito and Asuna looked shocked. The Kings of Insanity were the top ranked guild;_ how_? Was everyone's question. Asuna stepped forward, "Is there any proof to that statement? Because it wouldn't be the first time that I heard that claim."

Robert sighed as he walked forward up to Kirito and Asuna. Then removed the hood of his cloak, showing his face; one eye was blue, while the other was the guild symbol for the Kings. "Is this proof enough… or would you like for us to recant which floors we eliminated PK-ers on?"

Kirito looked at him. "I remember you from the Beta. In fact I remember all six of you. Your each former Beta-testers, aren't you?"

Joe looked at him, "Yeah, hey ain't you Kirito? The first person to be coined a 'beater'?"

"Yes." He replied to the inquiry.

The group saw Alice starting to sneak away. "Stop right there Alice! We are notdone and we are not happy with you at this moment!" Joe said as Kirito and Asuna remembered what they were doing.

"You will not… get to this little girl on our watch." Kirito commanded, as he held his sword at the ready.

"Yeah, you will not terrorize her just because you're a top ranked guild. If you try to kill her, we will have no choice but to fight you." Asuna spoke, backing up her partners words. Her rapier out pointed defensively.

"Um, Asuna, Kirito? These six are my older brother and his friends. I'm technically also a member of the Kings of Insanity." The little girl said as she smiled sheepishly. Kirito and Asuna stared at the group while listening to Alice. "They are mad because I forgot to tell them I was heading out earlier."

"Then why are they orange?" Asuna inquired now more curious as to this change of events.

Lucas replied, scowling at the thought of the group. They had in the past, killed a few of his friends as well and he felt that they got what they deserved, then gruffly gave the girl in white a reply. "We stopped a group of PK-ers from attacking her and her friends a few days ago. We killed them, not because we wanted to, but because they would have found her again and attacked her again."

Kirito looked up and noticed that the orange cursors had gone back to green. He sighed and sheathed his sword. "Fine, I suppose that you seven will be heading out now?"

Joe nodded as he grabbed Alice and dragged her over to the others. "Sorry for the inconvenience she might have caused. Also, we would appreciate it if you two _didn't _reveal our identities to anyone else. If so, we might have to make you disappear." They all teleported away after that comment.

Kirito and Asuna both looked at each other before they decided to find out more about the Kings and the little girl Alice.

A few months later. Year 1 October 2023

On the 21th floor, on the outskirts of the northern most village of Balmullo, set back from the main path surrounded and by high conifers was a large stone mansion. This was the headquarters of the Kings of insanity.

The Place had been chosen after a consensus of all the members, because of several things. First was the privacy given by the surrounding trees, as the guild became almost fanatical about their privacy. Next was because of the size that gave them lots of room to expand the guild if the time came. Last was the large enclosed red gravel court yard that gave plenty of room to train.

The building itself was styled on some European stately home with tall windows, silver gray pristine stone work some of which was covered in ivy. Inside the mansion was just as beautiful, with large spacious corridors that where immaculately painted, the floors clad in an oak hard wood the whole place just felt warm and inviting.

Alice however was not thinking about this as she pacing tirelessly around her mansion, which doubled as the guild hall. At the moment the only other person there was Joe. Everyone else was doing whatever they did in their free time.

She looked over at her brother and sighed before heading up to the second floor; passing various rooms and a library. She stopped in front of a door that had her name on it. When she entered the room she noticed the large bed and fell down into it, bored out of her mind. She turned and opened up her journal, desperate to relieve some of her boredom and remembering some of the more memorable events that led to today.

Entry 1 Day 1 2022

We started playing today, and it was fun. My big brother and his friends all helped me out.

The biggest surprise though came when everyone was called into the Town of Beginnings and learned that if we die in the game we die in real life, I was so scared.

At this point in time my brother and his friends swore that they would do whatever it took to ensure that I escaped this game alive.

Entry 23 Day 50 2022

Our training worked, we all learned how to use katanas today.

In memoriam of all of the people that died on each day we each threw ourselves into the training. My big brothers though, they knew some training secrets and excelled. I don't think any of them have slept in days, it shows in the fact that they all were sluggish today. Oh, I just hope that something good happens soon.

Entry 27 Day 58 2023

We're a guild now! I was labeled as the guild leader, even though I have no control over the others. We also helped clear our first boss. We reached floor 3. We helped the group that did it, but my big brothers realized that they couldn't trust anyone after someone tried to stab me in the back. Although I struck the final blow and got the prize, it was nothing I could use. Robert took it to the market and sold it for a decent price. I used the money to purchase my mansion, even had it labeled as my guild hall.

Entry 40 Day 100 2023

I made a couple of friends today: Ian and Liliana. They were hanging out around floor 4. I jumped in and saved them before they could get swarmed… or more like I jumped in and Lawrence saved us from getting swarmed by wolves. He is a tank, but he is still a nice guy… most of the time.

Entry 41 Day 103 2023

Robert took me to a town today to meet a friend of his that worked as an Info-broker. Sierra was a good person, but did he really have to offer to take all of John and Lawrence's teleport crystals and let her beat them up? He then took me to get some ice cream. Maybe I should learn how to cook for them?

Entry 53 Day 114 2023

Joe almost died today. We took on the boss of a group of PK-ers on floor 7 and they misjudged their strength. If it wasn't for a lucky hit from John, with a type of weapon that I hadn't seen before: kusarigama. He used the weapon to hit the boss from a distance. I almost cried when I saw how low Joe's health was. One more hit and he would have died. Logan decided then that he would focus on medicine mixing as one of his main skills.

As Alice was about to read some more of her journal entries, she lazily looked at her guild members locations and noticed that everyone was in the guild hall. Closing the journal Alice decided to look at some of the other entry's later. She waked slowly down to the ground floor, dragging her heals across the wooden surface. _'__Best go see what everyone is doing' _she thought seeing that everyone in a single room, looking over a weapon that Robert had found in his inventory a day ago. It was a pair of hook blades. "What are those?"

"Hook swords dear Alice, they appeared in my inventory yesterday. I spent most of today looking for information on them. No one had any idea they were even weapon choices. A few people I met mentioned that they might be labeled as unique weapons. I tried them out and they can form a bow when I put the ends together. I will probably stick to my katana until I get used to using them."

Alice looked at the others. "Did anyone else get something?"

"Nope." Was the unanimous reply.

Lawrence looked at Joe. "So what have you been up to recently? Still sneaking around like a little pussy?"

Joe starred at Lawrence. "Still getting hit by everything and its mother?"

"You know it. I can take anything!"

"Except repeated beatings from Sierra." Robert chimed in.

"You know it is true Lawrence."

"Traitor."

Everyone laughed at that. Alice walked through the room and went into the kitchen area and started to make some food for everyone. As she was cooking Joe walked into the kitchen. "Be careful from now on, Robert got word that a guild of PK-ers was sighted on floors 7, 12, 14, and 21. They are not killing anyone, but those are the floors where we have our individual training areas, and where you and your friends usually train. Just be careful, and _**DON'T FORGET TO TELL US WHEN YOU LEAVE**_!"

"Okay big bro, you be careful as well." Alice sighed. _'Why does he have to be so over-protective?'_

"Of course, Alice."

The next day… Floor 21

Robert was walking around the field on floor 21 and was practicing with his hook blades when he noticed some players in a party being followed by a group of red players. _'Damn it, of all the days for me to train. I only have my hook blades. This is going to fucking suck!_ He thought as he let out a sigh.

Followed the two groups and being careful not to be seen he activated his hiding skill. After some time following the reds, he noticed that Ian was a member of the party. _'Isn't that Alice's friend? Son of a bitch, it's just not my day. _Robert mused to himself as he got ready"Hey Ian." He said as he popped up in front of the group.

Ian jumped at the sudden appearance, "Oh, hey Robert. Why are you out here?"

"Training, farming, and also trying to find a few things I can sell. I honestly prefer this floor for that. Also I mean I own a mansion here makes it convenient. For the most part though this floor has recently became very dangerous for low level players. PK-ers have made this floor one of their target zones. The PK guild: The Hands of the Reaper. They are on the top of the PK guild list."

"Ha-ha-hands of-of-of-of th-th-th-the Reaper?" One of the younger party members whimpered out.

"That's right brat, and now that you know our names; it's time for you to die." A woman said as she dropped from a tree behind everyone. She had a black leather coat over a crimson leotard. Her crimson boots was covered by straps and buckles. She smirked an evil smirk when all the people gasped at her red cursor, except for one person. "Well, who are you?"

"My name is none of your concern. Ian, take your friends and get out of here NOW!" Robert said as he brought out the hook blades. "So who do _I_ have the _honor _of standing against?"

The woman laughed cruelly as the low level players she was targeting left. "Well _you _just caused my quota to get away from me. I believe that means _your name _just became my concern, so I'll tell ya mine if ya tell me yours."

Robert sighed as he noticed five more guys drop from the surrounding trees. "The name is Robert, so what's yours?"

She smirked again. "My codename is Cammy, and you _Robert _are gonna give me everything you have."

Robert smirked a little. "Do you really believe that I am scared by a _grunt _of the Hands?"

She snarled at him. "I am the _fourth _division leader of the Hands, and I will defeat you here and take all of your stuff!"

The men that followed her, all charged at him and started to swing around their clubs. He ducked under the first and used the hook part of his weapon to redirect one of the men's attacks hitting one of his allies. The guy got hit and was thrown back a little. "Is that all you have?" Robert challenged as he tripped one of them and kicked him away. "I am disappointed in you." He unequipped the blades and switched one of his skills to martial arts. He then proceeded to knock around the five and left them with very little hp. The five teleported away from the field; leaving Cammy to fend for herself against the man that challenged all of them and won, regardless of the fact that he was breathing heavily and had been hit quite a few times. He re-equipped the hook swords and stared at her before she equipped a chain-sword.

"Damn those cowards. I guess I will have to take you on myself. You will be a wonderful stepping stone for our ambition to eliminate the Kings of Insanity!"

Robert just smirked before putting the blades on his back. "I guess I should properly introduce myself. I am Robert Robinson, one of the six Kings of Insanity!"

Cammy had a shocked look on her face as she realized that the only reason her men walked away was that this man let them… or he just didn't care about her weaker grunts. "You bastard, what makes you think that I will allow you to escape after such a ridiculous claim!?"

"Simple, my friends just got here." He replied as five men in cloaks teleported from behind her. Robert then dropped to one knee. "About time assholes."

Cammy growled before she activated one of her teleport crystals.

Cammy appeared at base and growled before heading to her room all the while cursing the man who had seemingly embarrassed her. She stopped before a room and sighed before going in and lying down.

**Cut. Yeah I have nothing new to say except I hope everyone liked the new chapter.**


End file.
